


la casa de papel playing among us

by mvrillor



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, berlin takes three mins to type, denver votes himself by accident, helsinki is a smol bean, just the gang having fun, just the gang playing among us, lisboa and stockholm power duo, marseille loves inspirational quotes, prof gets defensive, prof reports everytime, tokyo and palermo bickering, tokyo gets pissed but when is she not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvrillor/pseuds/mvrillor
Summary: the title is pretty self-explanatory but this is our beloved spanish family playing among us <3so i started playing among us and i kept getting disconnected from server so i decided to write this instead!!this is partly inspired by ‘palermo created a group chat’ by drqco and all the among us edits and tweets I’ve seen on instagram and twitter respectively!! hope you all enjoy <3
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote, Denver | Daniel Ramos/Mónica Gaztambide, Helsinki | Mirko Dragic & Nairobi | Ágata Jiménez, Nairobi | Ágata Jiménez & Tokyo | Silene Oliveira, Raquel Murillo & Mónica Gaztambide, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina, Rio | Aníbal Cortés/Tokyo | Silene Oliveira
Comments: 58
Kudos: 120





	1. Game 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry in advance for any spelling/grammar mistakes!! i wrote these at 12am lmao  
> dead chat is shown like this --text--

tokyo: red

berlin: blue

prof: black

lisboa: white

nairobi: dark green

helsinki: yellow

stockholm: purple

rio: orange

denver: cyan

palermo: brown

nairobi: guys!! join the game code: FKUKGP

tokyo: k if someone takes red i swear ill shoot them

helsinki: hi everyone! i’m yellow :)

nairobi: hey helsi :)

prof: i’m black YES i beat berlin

palermo: HAHHAHA BERLIN IS GONNA KILL YOU

nairobi: so proud of u prof :’)

berlin: HOW DARE YOU.

berlin: kick black.

berlin: very sus.

denver: the game hasn’t started though? how am i supposed to kick

tokyo: DENVER KEEP UR MOUTH SHUT

nairobi: hermano no

helsinki: guys it’s okay!! it’s just a color :) berlin do you want yellow i don’t mind

berlin: do you want me to shoot you.

berlin: “just a color.”

berlin: and YELLOW? disgusting.

nairobi: berlin it’s JUST A COLOR

berlin: nairobi ill take you down ive done it once ill do it again.

lisboa: um

tokyo: OH MY GOD

tokyo: YOU DID NOT

tokyo: BERLIN AND NAIROBI

prof: i can’t delete the mental image

berlin: thats what you deserve for taking MY COLOR.

rio: *screams*

denver: whistles

denver: rio man how did you get the star things

rio: shift 8 :)

denver: i can’t move my fking keyboard man wtf u mean?

lisboa: is he... trying to lift the number 8

lisboa: you know what don’t answer that

tokyo: denver SHUT UP

stockholm: its okay i taught him <3

denver: thanks babe <3

palermo: ew hets

tokyo: i cant even say ew palermo cuz he’s gonna say homophobia

palermo: HOMOPHOBIA

prof: CAN WE START. ITS ABOUT TO BE 3AM

berlin: NOT UNTIL U GIVE ME MY COLOR BACK HERMANITO HIJO DE PUTA.

nairobi: i’m starting the game

nairobi: berlin if you’re gonna be a whiny bitch then leave :)

SHHHH!!

prof reports a dead body: rio

tokyo: RIO

tokyo: whoever killed rio i WILL SHOOT YOU

helsinki: rip rio :(

palermo: you can’t

palermo: unless you’re the imposter

palermo: but if you were imposter it would mean you killed him

tokyo: shut the fuck up why would i kill my bf

tokyo: kick palermo

nairobi: prof where did u find the body

prof: admin

prof: didn’t see anyone

lisboa: everyone ALIBIS

lisboa: in navi charting course

tokyo: medbay

nairobi: elec w helsi

helsinki: elec w nairobi :)

stockholm: reactors

tokyo: finished all my tasks

denver: the place with the big computers

prof: found the body in admin but raquel watched me clean trash in caf

lisboa: in here i am LISBOA

lisboa: but yes i vouch for prof

prof: lo siento mi amor. te quiero

lisboa: te quiero mucho también <3

palermo: ew. i was in shields

tokyo: wtf u doing in shields huh?

palermo: fixing the starboard thingy with the hexagons duh

tokyo: berlin real quiet

denver: berlin sus

berlin: i am in upper engine.

tokyo: get rid of those full stops EW

lisboa: berlin what were u doing in upper engine

nairobi: berlin took real long to reply but it could be because he’s slow at typing

tokyo: slow is an understatement

stockholm: i think its berlin hes taking too long

helsinki: i think ill skip if there’s no real proof :)

nairobi: if berlin doesn’t reply within ten secs i’m voting him

berlin: i was pouring oil

tokyo: THATS LITERALLY FOUR WORDS WTF

tokyo: U TOOK TWO MINS

tokyo: voting berlin anyway

berlin voted by: tokyo, denver, stockholm, nairobi

tokyo voted by: palermo

skipped: helsinki, lisboa, prof

Berlin was not the imposter.

2 imposters remain.

prof reports a dead body: nairobi

prof: in elec

helsinki: no!! nairobi i’m so sorry :(((

tokyo: WHO DID THIS

tokyo: MI AMOR Y MI HERMANA

tokyo: UR GONNA PAY

palermo: tokyo u mad pressed

palermo: its just a game!!!!!!!!

tokyo: palermo if its you i swear ill break in thru your window and kick you in the balls

lisboa: do it anyway

stockholm: agreed

tokyo: u right i will

lisboa: ok prof is good and so is stockholm we did reactor tgt

stockholm: yessss thanks lisboa :)

lisboa: tokyo, denver, helsinki, palermo what are you doing?

tokyo: im done i was at security

lisboa: yeah the cam was on okay

palermo: i was in navi fixing wires

lisboa: denver? helsinki?

helsinki: admin i was uploading data

denver: how do i submit scan

lisboa: u just go to medbay and click use

stockholm: i can watch him

lisboa: ill go w you

tokyo: can we vote palermo anyway

lisboa: no you and prof can watch him

tokyo: fine

palermo voted by: tokyo

tokyo voted by: palermo

denver voted by: denver

skipped: lisboa, stockholm, prof, helsinki

No one was ejected. (Skipped)

2 imposters remain.

prof reported a dead body: denver

prof: o2

tokyo: we ran up on it together during o2 failure

lisboa: it’s palermo and helsinki

lisboa: im pretty sure

tokyo: IM GONNA BEAT YOUR ASS

tokyo: palermo say goodbye to your cojones

palermo: its literally. a game

tokyo: nah i hate u in real life too

tokyo: whiny ass man child

stockholm: guys stop arguing long enough to vote palermo!!

prof: why did denver vote himself last time

tokyo: he’s a bit dumb

\--denver: :(---

tokyo: no i love that for him tho

stockholm: denver te quiero <3

stockholm: even tho i agree w tokyo

palermo voted by: lisboa, stockholm, prof, tokyo

tokyo voted by: palermo

skipped: helsinki

Palermo was the imposter.

1 imposter remains.

prof called an emergency meeting

prof: helsinki

lisboa: sorry

helsinki: its okay

helsinki: i didn’t want to kill any of you guys. i love you all :’)

\--nairobi: aww helsi it’s okay <3--

lisboa: aww

stockholm: omg you’re really sweet

tokyo: yeah no worries thanks for the win

\--palermo: i love helsi but it’s not fun being imposter w him he never does anything --

helsinki voted by: lisboa, stockholm, prof, tokyo, helsinki

Helsinki was the imposter.

0 imposters remain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed it!! please leave a kudos and a comment if you did, tell me all your favourite parts!! ill make more soon <3


	2. Game 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they play round two. berlin rage quits because prof stole his color and manila joins instead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dead chat is shown like this —text—

tokyo: red

prof: black

lisboa: white

nairobi: dark green

helsinki: yellow

stockholm: purple

rio: orange

denver: cyan

palermo: brown

manila: pink

berlin: HERMANITO.

berlin: give me black.

berlin: or i’m leaving.

nairobi: then leave

tokyo: x1

lisboa: x2

stockholm: x3

rio: x4

denver: x4

denver: omg high five 

rio: twins bro :)

berlin: palermo.

palermo: te quiero but you take too long to type

berlin: this is the end goodbye.

palermo: LO SIENTO TE QUIERO

tokyo: lmfao he left 

tokyo: take the l 

palermo: tokyo i hate you

tokyo: no what did I DO

tokyo: u killed mi amor i’m still mad

nairobi: denver can you invite manila

stockholm: omg shes a legend at this

lisboa: pls id love to play w her

denver: okay wait

denver: i invited her

manila: hey everyone

stockholm: hiiii

lisboa: hi

helsinki: hello :)

nairobi: hey mani

manila: hey nai 

nairobi: okay i’m starting the game

tokyo: NO WAIT

tokyo: are we not gonna talk about berlin and nairobi

prof: NO

nairobi: IM STARTING THE GAME SHH

tokyo: YALL IM 

SHHHHHH!!!

prof reports a dead body: palermo

also dead: denver

tokyo: omg who’s imposter i love you so much

nairobi: lmfao same

lisboa: x2

stockholm: x3

manila: x4

rio: denver :( 

tokyo: omg sorry denver we love u but

tokyo: you’re kinda bad at this game

manila: no offense lmfao

rio: hey hes trying!!

stockholm: te quiero denver <3

tokyo: ok SORRY

tokyo: but yall know i’m right

rio: i’m leaving next round so i can teach him how to play

nairobi: why are rio and denver lowkey so cute

lisboa: no fr they are

lisboa: sorry stockholm

tokyo: nah me and stockholm can have fun too ;)

stockholm: looking forward to it ;)

nairobi: NO I WANNA JOIN TOO

tokyo: okay ur invited too hermana 

lisboa: we’re just gonna drink right

tokyo: yeah but the men don’t need to know that

lisboa: k i’m coming

manila: i’m crashing the party too

prof: just so everyone knows i didn’t think otherwise 

nairobi: DONT LIE 

tokyo: we HEARD YOU

lisboa: which time

nairobi: WHICH TIME

tokyo: NO I ACTUALLY LOVE LISBOA SM

tokyo: lisboa if u ever get bored of prof 

tokyo: climb through my window ;)

prof: por favor no

prof: this is my worst nightmare

tokyo: i bet lisboa could fix that ;)

nairobi: x2

stockholm: x3

manila: x4 but GUYS where was body

lisboa: yeah where

prof: o2

prof: during failure 

prof: they were together

nairobi: i was in admin w toki toki and manila

tokyo: ew i hate you for that

tokyo: robi robi

nairobi: at least nai nai sounds cool

nairobi: i lowkey miss berlin and palermo its so fun to bully them

tokyo: lmfao ur right omg don’t kill palermo next time

tokyo: lemme give him a good slap first

tokyo: kill him like near the end thats good

manila: i was in admin w the girls 

manila: rio and helsinki’s really quiet

manila: lisboa, stockholm? where were u two

lisboa: we were running to o2 from reactor 

stockholm: its kinda far yk

rio: i was in elec downloading so i couldn’t run in time 

manila: hmm helsi?

helsinki: i was in shields doing prime shields

manila: why didn’t you fix o2 tho

manila: kinda sus 

manila: or its prof cuz he reported

nairobi: the way mani is a legend lmfao

manila: aw nai <3

lisboa: so helsinki or prof?

manila: hmm wait a round skip

manila: ill be with rio

manila: tokyo and nairobi with helsi 

manila: lisboa and stockholm w prof

lisboa: k sounds good

skipped: lisboa, manila, stockholm, prof, helsinki, nairobi, tokyo, rio

No one was ejected. (Skipped)

prof reports a dead body: nairobi

also dead: tokyo

—palermo: PUTA—

—palermo: i’m glad you died—

—palermo: now i can yell at you—

—tokyo: palermo you’re such a man child—

—tokyo: such a sore loser—

—tokyo: i didn’t even kill you lmfao— 

manila: its lisboa and stockholm

manila: i was with rio all the time

lisboa: no its u and rio then

lisboa: we were w prof

prof: no u guys left after a bit

manila: see

manila: i was w the girls in admin so i couldn’t have killed denver and palermo

manila: and that was a double kill

manila: prof was alone so he couldn’t have done this double kill

lisboa: unless helsi was with him

manila: yeah but helsi never kills

rio: yeah true

rio: love that for you helsi :)

helsinki: aww thanks rio :)

lisboa: then it’s rio 

manila: saw him do the trash 

manila: u girls are guilty as charged 

prof: ok so lisboa first?

lisboa: ur on the couch tonight

prof: FINE stockholm first

stockholm: :(

manila: i love u girls for killing palermo i’m almost sorry to have to vote u out :(

lisboa: no ur just too good at this game

stockholm voted by: prof, rio, manila, helsinki 

skipped: lisboa, stockholm

Stockholm was the imposter.

1 imposter remains.

prof called an emergency meeting

prof: mi amor lo siento

lisboa: COUCH

prof: im sorry but i must do it for the team

manila: sorry 

manila: your double kills were good though

—palermo: LET ME BE IMPOS NEXT—

—tokyo: STFU U JUST GOT IMPOS I WANNA BE IT—

—nairobi: tokyo imagine us as impos—

—tokyo: power duo—

—nairobi: la puta ama—

—denver: and the maserati—

—nairobi: NOT THE MASERATI AGAIN SJSUISIEJS—

—palermo: man u almost lost your gf over that—

—denver: ik :(( —

lisboa voted by: prof, manila, lisboa, rio, helsinki

lisboa was the imposter.

0 imposters remain.


	3. Game 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which prof gets bold, berlin gets offended and palermo gets a new nickname.

tokyo: red

berlin: black

prof:blue

lisboa: white

nairobi: dark green

helsinki: yellow

stockholm: purple

palermo: brown

manila: pink

marseille: lime

rio: we’re leaving

denver: bye

tokyo: bye don’t kiss ok

tokyo: if you kiss me and stockholm will have to

tokyo: and i wanna kiss lisboa more

stockholm: :(

nairobi: HEY

tokyo: robi robi yk you’re my numero uno

nairobi: love u toki toki <3

prof: EXCUSE ME

nairobi: NOT PROF BEING DEFENSIVE

helsinki: go prof!! get your girl :)

prof: lisboa is MY wife

prof: and i love her very much

lisboa: i love u too cariño

helsinki: YES PROFFFFEEE

nairobi: PROF IS A ROMANTIC

tokyo: WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT

palermo: not me

lisboa: not interested tokyo

manila: nah i’d kiss stockholm

manila: her curls are gorgeous

stockholm: aww thanks

nairobi: WAIT we need two more ppl

helsinki: i can invite Marseille :)

nairobi: that’s great helsi :)

nairobi: prof please give black to berlin

nairobi: i want him here so we can bully him

tokyo: please

lisboa: you can come back to bed if u change colors :)

prof: fine

prof: for the record it was just for raquel

prof: LISBOA

prof: lo siento mi amor :(

lisboa: its okay come back to bed

nairobi: no why are yall so cute

tokyo: you should have seen them

tokyo: when i walked in on them

lisboa: tokyo ik we’re starting to be friends

lisboa: but if you do that ill have to slap you again

nairobi: AGAIN?!

stockholm: omg queen

tokyo: STOCKHOLM

stockholm: i’m sorry lisboa is my best friend i gotta support her

lisboa: aww ily stockholm

berlin: thank you.

palermo: mi amor lo siento te quiero mucho

palermo: please let me in your room

berlin: fine.

berlin: you may enter.

tokyo: why does berlin talk like a robot

nairobi: fr LOL

nairobi: its kinda funny

lisboa: i think he’s trying be intimidating with the full stops

marseille: Hi everyone!

helsinki: hey marsi :)

marseille: Hi Helsinki :)

tokyo: ew turn auto caps OFF

palermo: marseille keep them on :)

tokyo: fuck u palmy

nairobi: PALMY

lisboa: PALMY

stockholm: OH MY GOD

nairobi: i just screamed a little

helsinki: i heard you!! are you okay?

nairobi: helsi i’m okay :)

nairobi: PALMY IMMA CHANGE HIS CONTACT NAME NOW

tokyo: SAME RN

tokyo: i’m kinda a genius for coming up with that one

tokyo: prof i’m coming for your name

lisboa: sorry but i dont think you’ll make it

prof: aww <3

lisboa: not before me

prof: nvm delete message

lisboa: i still love you cariño

lisboa: we’re both muy intelligente

prof: yeah you’re right

palermo: WHAT THE FUDFSDF

palermo: PALMY

palermo: i went to PEE

palermo: toki toki i HATE YOU

tokyo: WTF WE DONT CARE IF YOU PEED

tokyo: SHUT UP DISGUSTING

nairobi: IM STARTING THE GAME

palermo: HOMOPHO

SHHHHH!!!!

prof reports a dead body: stockholm

lisboa: my best girl noooo

tokyo: am i not your best girl

lisboa: no

tokyo: :(

prof: hahhahahha

nairobi: THAT SOUNDS SO DRY COMING FROM PROF

prof: no i dont

manila: NO UR RIGHT IT DOES

berlin: hermanito... get some taste.

berlin: at least sound cool when you type.

lisboa: berlin u rly think those full stops are cool

prof: im dating lisboa

prof: ur dating palermo

prof: you don’t get to question my taste

nairobi: GO PROFFFFFEE

manila: U SNAPPED SO HARD

tokyo: FUCK YESSSSS

nairobi: i HAVE TO TAKE SCREENSHOTS

tokyo: IM SCREEN RECORDING

manila: man if i’d known prof was this cool i would have joined earlier

tokyo: fyi this is the best day of my life

palermo: excuse me who was the one that was single for 40 years

prof: u

nairobi: no i actually love prof like this

nairobi: never change pls

helsinki: guys lets not fight :)

marseille: I agree with Helsinki!

palermo: i disagree

nairobi: i’m sorry this is too fun

berlin: little brother you showed up to italy in an old coat. AN OLD COAT. no elegant hat, no sweeping cloak, no shiny shoes, NOTHING.

lisboa: don’t forget the striped pajamas

prof: how could i forget...

tokyo: NO NOT THE PAJAMAS

prof: tokyo what do you know

nairobi: SHUT UP TOKI TOKI

lisboa: TOKYO

tokyo: ur wife burnt ur pajamas

tokyo: sorry lisboa

tokyo: u can hate me ive accepted that you’re never gonna kiss me :(

lisboa: never say never

prof: :(

tokyo: OH MY GOD

lisboa: not anymore u just exposed me

prof: :)

tokyo: oh :(

tokyo: i can make it up to you

lisboa: no prof is VERY adequate ;)

nairobi: THE WINKY FACE OH

prof: my pajamas though :(

lisboa: ur better off without them

tokyo: NO WAY

manila: LISBOA U GO GIRL

palermo: I HATE HETS

nairobi: THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE

tokyo: only palmy

palermo: only toki

nairobi: BOTH OF YOU

helsinki: guys 30 seconds!!

nairobi: oh shit where

prof: navi

lisboa: hmm i saw tokyo running from there

tokyo: no u didn’t <3

lisboa: yes and you’re sus

manila: its tokyo

palermo: i believe lisboa

tokyo: u were gonna vote me anyway

palermo: yeah true

tokyo voted by: lisboa, palermo, manila, prof, nairobi

palermo voted by: tokyo

prof voted by: berlin

skipped: helsinki, marseille

Tokyo was an imposter.

1 imposter remains.

prof reports a dead body: nairobi

helsinki: noooo not nairobi :(( mi hermana

—nairobi: helsi ur so sweet :((—

manila: not nai omg </3

lisboa: i love her noooo

prof: you love me more right

lisboa: claro que si

prof: okay :)

palermo: that smiley face is so dry wtf

berlin: why is everyone so nice when nairobi dies then when i leave you are all happy to see me go.

palermo: i wasnt :(

lisboa: its because you’re misogynistic

manila: x1

—nairobi: x2000—

—stockholm: x3000—

—tokyo: x4000—

prof: also you are so mean

—tokyo: don’t forget the lack of taste in men yall—

—nairobi: lack of taste in general—

—stockholm: true—

manila: also you take so long to type man

lisboa: and those full stops are disgusting

helsinki: guys lets not be mean to each other :)

marseille: Don’t worry, be happy! :)

berlin: don’t be happy worry.

palermo: stop you sent me that meme six times

berlin: i was worried.

palermo: i could tell

lisboa: why are they like this

manila: no idea

palermo: manila cmon don’t side w the hets

palermo: we could have been friends yk

manila: idk man maybe if you were less annoying

palermo: i’m not annoying wtf thats tokyo

manila: its shifting the blame on others for me

lisboa: x10

prof: x20

—nairobi: x30—

—stockholm: x40—

—tokyo: x18409238409238490—

manila: yo where was the body though

prof: oh in between reactor and security

palermo: lol just lying in the middle of the road

prof: yeah

palermo: did u see anyone

prof: no

lisboa: alibis everyone

lisboa: in caf doing wires

manila: medbay inspect sample the anamoly part

prof: i found the body

palermo: we know

prof: yeah but lisboa is kinda scary if u dont answer

lisboa: palermo berlin helsi marseille??? alibis or ur sus

manila: berlins gonna take a while

lisboa: ik lmfao

palermo: o2 the leaves thingy

helsinki: i was doing asteroids and marseille was there

marseille: Yes I was! Helsi is good.

—tokyo: YUCK THE CAPS AND PUNCTUATION BYE—

—nairobi: LMFAO AGREE—

berlin: admin swipe card.

berlin: its hard.

prof: this might be the first time i agree with anything berlin says

lisboa: x1000

manila: x2000

—tokyo: x3000—

—stockholm: x4000—

—nairobi: x infinity—

lisboa: so skip for now?

manila: yeah

skipped:

No one was ejected. (Skipped.)

prof reports a dead body: marseille

helsinki: noo marsi :(

—marseille: :((—

berlin: wait marseille was in the game.

prof: U CAN USE QUESTION MARKS YK

berlin: no.

helsinki: yes!! i invited him :)

berlin: he did nothing.

manila: yeah no offense

manila: love u though marseille

prof: body in storage

lisboa: alibis

lisboa: on cams w manila

palermo: elec

helsinki: in cafe :)

berlin: reactor.

lisboa: its either berlin or prof or palermo

berlin: its prof.

palermo: vote prof

lisboa: too early to know skip this round

manila: we'll stay on cams

prof voted by: berlin, palermo

skipped by: lisboa, manila, helsinki, prof

No one was ejected. (Skipped)

prof reports a dead body: helsinki

lisboa: where

prof: medbay

manila: palermo weren't you with helsi

palermo: no i left medbay

palermo: helsinki was still alive and scanning

manila: either berlin vented from elec and back there, or self report or its palermo

lisboa: berlin where wre u

berlin: lower engine.

manila: doing what

berlin: power.

lisboa: prof what were your tasks

prof: fix wiring in storage, admin, caf, swipe card, unlock manifolds, chart course, stablise steering

manila: why were u in medbay just now

prof: im done im looking for bodies and suspicious behavior that you cant see on cams

lisboa: hmm

prof: i think it could be palermo

manila: i mean we did see prof walk into medbay

lisboa: true

manila: wait but where were u palermo

palermo: i was literally at navi doing my last task

palermo: chart course

prof: im voting palermo

palermo: it’s literally not even me

palermo: self report

prof: i posted all my tasks did u

palermo: chart course, inspect sample, clean filter, calibrate distributor, download data

prof: fine berlin

manila: lets vote berlin

berlin: not me.

lisboa: your tasks?

berlin: no time.

manila: you have like 30 secs lol

lisboa: he won’t make it

prof: just vote berlin it’s prob him

palermo: sorry mi amor

berlin: i am sad.

palermo: fine I'm voting prof

berlin: good.

berlin voted by: lisboa, manila, prof

prof voted by: berlin, palermo

Berlin was not an imposter.

1 imposter remains.

*comms sabotaged*

prof reports a dead body: manila

palermo: PROF

prof: ITS PALERMO

palermo: ITS PROF

palermo: PROF

prof: he literally just killed in front of me

palermo: NO YOU KILLED

prof: i went to fix comms then palermo is there killing manila

palermo: that is a fat lie

prof: vote palermo

palermo: vote prof

lisboa: prof ran in that direction at the beginning

lisboa: then comms and palermo runs from navi direction

lisboa: so prof must have been there first

lisboa: its prof

palermo: EXACTLY TJANK YU

palermo: I SAID FROM THE BEGINNING

palermo: NO ONE EVER LISTENS TO ME

—tokyo: why was palmy actually right—

—nairobi: HELP I feel bad for bullying him now—

—tokyo: omg don't feel bad he's literally a misogynistic too—

—nairobi: yeah ur right—

prof: it’s not me :(

palermo: shut UP

—manila: INSPECTORA LETS GOOO—

—stockholm: lisboa supremacy—

—nairobi: MATRIARCADO VAMOSSS—

—tokyo: FUCK YESSSS—

palermo: u clown u tried to pin it on me

palermo: go back to the circus

lisboa: palermo you’re overdoing it

lisboa: he is still the love of my life

prof: lost the game but lisboa is my wife

prof: i stay winning

—stockholm: THEYRE SO CUTE OMG MY HEART—

—nairobi: I STAY WINNING OMG SIWJWNKFOSJW STOP—

—manila: DID HE LIE THO—

—tokyo: NO WISH I WERE PROF—

—tokyo: ITS FINE I HAVE ROBI—

—nairobi: :))—

prof voted by: palermo, lisboa

palermo voted by: prof

Prof was an Imposter.

0 imposters remain.


	4. Game 4: Christmas Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas everyone! <3
> 
> for the purpose of trying to get the whole gang involved in this chapter but the among us only having 12 colors (pls pretend lobby room allows 12 players lmao), some characters are playing from the same account so ill be using [] these brackets to specify who is saying what, so if paula says something using lisboa’s phone it will show as lisboa [paula], etc.  
> // - dead chat but since they are in a call they can hear each other even after they’re dead in the game  
> (this is also an excuse for cute serquel and paula why lie)

tokyo: red  
berlin: black  
prof: blue  
lisboa and paula: white  
nairobi: dark green  
helsinki: yellow  
stockholm and cinci: purple  
palermo: brown  
manila: pink  
marseille: lime  
rio: orange  
denver: cyan

nairobi: MERRY CHRISTMASSSSS  
helsinki: merry christmas everyone! :) i love u all  
nairobi: aww i love you too helsi <3  
tokyo: merry xmas  
rio: merry xmas  
tokyo: love u rio x  
rio: love u tokyo xx  
berlin: disgusting.  
palermo: heteros ew  
nairobi: shut up and wish us a merry christmas  
berlin: happy santa day.  
palermo: happy birthday jesus  
lisboa: me and paula playing tgt today  
lisboa: merry christmas from us <3  
prof: merry christmas  
manila: hey y’all merry christmas  
nairobi: hey mani  
nairobi: merry christmas to everyone who just joined <3  
stockholm: merry christmas from me and denver!!  
stockholm: and cinci!!  
lisboa [paula]: hola :’)  
stockholm: omg paulita is that u?  
stockholm: merry christmas cariño  
nairobi: MERRY CHRISTMAS PAULA PEQUEÑA  
helsinki: hello paula!! merry christmas :)  
tokyo: merry xmas my girlie  
manila: merry christmas paulita <3  
lisboa [paula]: thanks everyone :’) merry christmas  
stockholm: paulita you’re so sweet wanna say hi to cinci?  
lisboa [paula]: yes :’)  
stockholm [cinci]: HI PAUKA  
lisboa [paula]: hola cinci :’)  
stockholm [cinci]: MERRY CHRISTMAS  
lisboa [paula]: merry christmas :’)  
stockholm [cinci]: GOT PRESENTS?  
lisboa [paula]: not yet  
lisboa [paula]: my mums kissing dad  
lisboa [paula]: again  
tokyo: AGAIN  
nairobi: JUST LIKE HER MUM I LOVE IT  
tokyo: MISS PAULITA SEND A PHOTO POR FAVOR  
lisboa [paula]: no that’s creepy  
lisboa [paula]: they look cute though  
lisboa [paula]: she’s happy with him  
nairobi: stop it i am going to cry on christmas day  
helsinki: i am already crying  
nairobi: NOO HELSI GIVE ME A HUG RN  
helsinki: i love u nairobi  
berlin: DAD.  
berlin: MI HERMANITO IS A DAD.  
nairobi: OUR LITTLE PROF  
tokyo: stop it i’m emotional look how far he’s come  
rio: remember when i hugged him and he flinched so hard  
tokyo: i called him sexy once he got so embarrassed i’m crying  
nairobi: REMEMBER WHEN WE INVITED HIM TO TWERK WITH US  
tokyo: AS IF I WOULD FORGET  
lisboa: sorry paula took my phone  
tokyo: we know u were busy ;)  
lisboa: i was very busy actually  
tokyo: is that so  
lisboa: yeah  
berlin: HERMANITO UR A DAD.  
prof: yes, i love paula, she’s one of the sweetest and kindest kids i’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting  
lisboa: he taught her how to skate the other day and i’ve never been so happy  
prof:i’ll teach u too mi mujer  
lisboa: kiss me now  
prof: ok  
marseille: Hello everyone! Sorry I’m late, I had to feed Sofia. She’s a dog I adopted this morning.  
tokyo: marseille great and all but the caps are driving me insane  
helsinki: merry christmas marsi :)  
marseille: Merry Christmas Brother!  
tokyo: start the game i cant with the caps  
palermo: dont start the game  
nairobi: IM STARTING  
tokyo: take the l palmy

SHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

prof reports a dead body: rio  
tokyo: STOP KILLING RIO CHALLENGE  
palermo: why he never talks  
tokyo: it’s cuz y’all are old and annoying  
palermo: IM OLD?  
tokyo: yeah man ur like fifty  
palermo: I AM FOURTY FOUR  
tokyo: close enough  
helsinki: i have an idea! we can say one thing we’re grateful for each round we don’t die in :)  
nairobi: thats a great idea helsi :)  
marseille: I love it, Brother! Awesome!  
tokyo: ew thanksgiving was last month pls  
palermo: don’t be rude  
tokyo: jeez i was kidding some of us are so sensitive here  
palermo: yeah u flinched when i called u rude  
tokyo: u responded when i said sensitive and i didn’t even say your name  
nairobi: it is christmas por favor ONE DAY OF PEACE IS ALL IM ASKING  
tokyo: fine just for u robi robi  
palermo: fine whatever  
helsinki: okay ill start! i’m grateful for all of you, you are my family and i love u all <3  
nairobi: aww helsi we love you too  
lisboa: we love you helsi!!  
manila: love u king  
stockholm: sending love helsi <3  
marseille: I love you Brother!  
berlin: i wouldn’t willingly kill you helsinki.  
prof: my brother is so rude, helsinki we love you  
berlin: do you want me to stab you on christmas day?  
nairobi: FIRST TIME IVE SEEN BERLIN USE ANYTHING BUT A FULL STOP  
berlin: i will stab u too nairobi.  
palermo: berlin one day por favor  
palermo: we can kiss instead  
berlin: fine.  
tokyo: cant believe i agree with palmy on this one  
palermo: nn冂nn  
tokyo: wtf lmao  
palermo: its my middle finger luv  
tokyo: NOOO NOT LUV ITS SO WEIRD ON U  
palermo: TOKYO IS HOMOPHOBIC  
tokyo: it’s not bc ur gay chill tf down  
nairobi: ONE DAY  
tokyo: i’m sorry robi robi i physically cannot  
nairobi: i will hug u if u stop  
tokyo: okay hug me  
marseille: I will go after Helsinki. I am very grateful for my dog, Sofia, I just got her this morning but I will kill anyone who harms her.  
palermo: so u aren’t grateful for us?  
marseille: Of course I am, but Helsinki already said that and the game is more fun if you don’t repeat what someone else has said ;)  
tokyo: NOT THE WINKY FACE  
manila: it looks cool on him why lie  
helsinki: agree with you brother :)  
tokyo: CAN WE NOT USE EMOJI TEXT PLS  
lisboa: u used the winky face yourself  
denver: bit of a hypocrite aren’t u  
nairobi: TOKYO LET US LIVE  
tokyo: fine whatever ;);););)  
manila: yall the timer  
manila: skipping or what  
prof: not sure if i mentioned, body was in caf  
tokyo: no time cuz y’all wouldn’t shut up  
nairobi: 90% of the chat was u hun  
tokyo: SHUT UP

denver voted by: denver  
skipped: manila, lisboa, stockholm, helsinki, nairobi, palermo, prof

too slow: berlin, marseille, tokyo

No one was ejected. (Skipped.)

prof reports a dead body: palermo  
tokyo: STOP I LOVE U IMPOSTER HERES A KISS  
tokyo: IF UR LISBOA EXTRA KISSES  
prof: STOP. HITTING. ON. MY. WIFE.  
berlin: HERMANITOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
nairobi: EXCLAMATION MARKS ON BERLIN ARE SO WEIRD  
manila: MARQUINA FAMILY FUNNIER THAN EXPECTED  
lisboa: don’t worry cariño i’d always choose you  
nairobi: STOP IM A FAN  
stockholm: PLS I HAVE BEEN TEAM SERQUEL SINCE I MET THEM  
nairobi: “i’d always choose you” YEAH SOMEONE SAY THAT TO ME  
helsinki: i’d always choose you, nai  
nairobi: HELSI HUG  
helsinki: hug :)  
nairobi: whys tokyo not texting she usually dominates  
//rio: she’s crying//  
denver: tokyo doesn’t cry?  
tokyo: YES SHE DOES FUCK OFF ALL OF U  
nairobi: cariño give me a hug  
tokyo: :(  
nairobi: don’t cry on christmas day dear you’ll always have me  
lisboa: tokyo don’t cry i will hug u as long as you promise to behave  
manila: “you’ll always have me” MAD CUTE SHUT UP  
manila: tokyo u have a whole gf don’t cry bb  
tokyo: i have nairobi and lisboa lining up to hug me why cry  
//rio: u were crying a second ago//  
tokyo: no i was sweating shut up and turn the air con on  
//rio: its 0 degrees tokyo//  
tokyo: IM HOT  
nairobi: YES U ARE QUEEN  
tokyo: i love robi shes my girl  
nairobi: besos chica <3  
helsinki: who wants to go next? say something they’re grateful for :)  
manila: i will :)  
manila: i’m grateful to everyone who is accepting of me (so u guys and a few of my other friends) it took me a while to find my identity but i’m happy to have found it and to have all of ur support. i do love you guys sometimes <3  
tokyo: WE LOVE YOU  
denver: HERE TO SUPPORT YOU  
helsinki: HUGS  
marseille: We love you, you are one of us. Always.  
lisboa: thank you for sharing your journey with us, we’ll always be supportive and love you no matter what <3  
prof: you’re just as valid as all of us manila  
stockholm: we will always love you manila, no matter what you identify as, you will always be valid cariño <3  
berlin: you are more tolerable than most people here.  
nairobi: WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH MANI YOURE SO SO VALID, NEVER FORGET THAT IF ANYONE HATES ON YOU I WILL HIT THEM WITH MY GUN  
helsinki: and nairobi has a strong hand right berlin?  
berlin: shut up do you want me to kill you on christmas day.  
nairobi: why are u so mean berlin  
berlin: i said she was tolerable thats the nicest thing i’ve ever said.  
prof: that’s true  
manila: ill take it  
manila: thank you to everyone i love you all so much and i’m glad i could share my journey with all of u besos chicos and chicas <3  
helsinki: who wants to go next?  
marseille: I’ll be back. I have to feed Sofia.  
manila: the timer yallll  
nairobi: i forgot we were playing the game lmfao  
tokyo: same  
lisboa: its not prof bc i was with him the whole time  
prof: yeah  
denver: it’s not me  
tokyo: that’s not a valid reason?  
manila: if it was denver it would be obvious yall  
denver: :(  
manila: no offense i do love you a bit  
denver: love you too  
manila: i have asteroids so not me denver, lisboa or prof  
manila: everyone else?  
nairobi: can we vote berlin  
nairobi:he’s a bit mean and sus  
tokyo: he’s always mean and sus wym  
nairobi: so true  
stockholm: i’m just gonna skip idk  
helsinki: skipping too :)

nairobi voted by: berlin  
berlin voted by: nairobi, tokyo  
skipped: helsinki, stockholm, manila, denver

too slow: marseille (feeding sofia), lisboa, prof (presumably kissing)

No one was ejected. (Skipped.)

prof reports a dead body: tokyo  
also dead: denver  
nairobi: did they kill each other  
manila: he wouldn’t kill his maserati yk  
stockholm: stop it hurts  
manila: im sorry bb you’ll always have me  
nairobi: excuse me that’s my quote  
lisboa: okay but nothing tops estoy contigo  
stockholm: shes right  
nairobi: when she told me the story i fully bawled my eyes out for about a day  
manila: it was more than a day she cried over my salad the other week  
nairobi: IM SORRY BUT PROF TEXTED ESTOY ENAMORADO AND MI MUJER IN THE CHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO JUST IGNORE IT  
stockholm: HE USED THE HEART EMOJI  
nairobi: RED HEART TOO LEMME JUST SHED A TEAR  
helsinki: i remember i had to go to the shop to buy tissues for everyone  
nairobi: BUT YOU WERE CRYING TOO SO THEY CALLED MARSEILLE TO TAKE YOU HOME SAFELY  
marseille: Yes, I remember that. Helsinki used up all the tissues he bought and the ones in my car. So I had to buy more.  
berlin: im leaving if you talk about my brother in love one more time.  
nairobi: why he’s cute  
berlin: i said im proud of him. thats enough.  
prof: he did  
berlin: i will say it again.  
berlin: hermanito, im proud of you.  
prof: thank you  
nairobi: BERLIN ARE YOU CRYING  
berlin: no.  
nairobi: I CAN HEAR HIM CRYING  
//palermo: HES CRYING ON MY SHOULDER//  
nairobi: OH MY GOD THIS IS SO WEIRD BERLIN CRYING  
lisboa: go and hug ur brother, ill be okay  
prof: alright i love you mi mujer  
nairobi: HELSI GET ME A TISSUE  
helsinki: I USED THEM UP WAIT  
marseille: I’ll get them.  
nairobi: HELSI DONT CRY IM GONNA CRY  
helsinki: YOURE ALREADY CRYING ON MY SHIRT  
nairobi: SO TRUE  
manila: stop im not even an emotional person but yall are going to make me cry on christmas day  
lisboa [paula]: hola :’)  
nairobi: PAULA PEQUEÑA  
lisboa [paula]: why is everyone crying? be happy it’s christmas!!  
nairobi: BECAUSE UR PARENTS ARE SO CUTE  
lisboa [paula]: please dont cry nai my mum wouldn’t want you to cry because of her  
nairobi: PAULA PEQUEÑA YOU ARE SO SWEET LET ME HUG U RN  
lisboa [paula]: *hugs*  
stockholm: GROUP HUG?  
manila: LADIES GROUP HUG?  
helsinki: LADIES AND HELSI GROUP HUG?  
lisboa [paula]: *hugging all of you*  
lisboa [paula]: now please don't cry okay  
marseille: I'm back with tissues.  
nairobi: we don't need them we're fine  
stockholm: me? crying? no.  
manila: i did not shed tears over anything today  
marseille: No, you were all crying a second ago. Nairobi yelled: "IM CRYING."  
nairobi: no u didn't see that  
manila: NO TIME YAL

too slow: everyone

No one was ejected. (Tie.)

prof reports a dead body: helsinki  
nairobi: NOOO NOT HELSI  
manila: HELSI :(  
nairobi: in honor of helsi i will go next  
nairobi: i'm grateful to have found a family in all of you, i've always wanted to spend christmas with family and i would die for any of you  
nairobi: even berlin.  
berlin: that's... nice. thank you.  
nairobi: BERLIN JUST CALLED ME NICE  
nairobi: im ALSO grateufl that berlin thnks im nice  
lisboa: i love you and im so happy you're here <3  
nairobi: I LOVE U LISBOA  
prof: love you  
prof: NOT in that way i only love lisboa in that way  
nairobi: i know :) love you too profe  
stockholm: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH NAI <3 BESOS CHICAAA  
nairobi: BESOS BESOS BABE <3  
manila: HERMANA I LOVE U SO MUCH UR THE BEST EVER ID DIE FOR YOU TOO  
nairobi: HERMANI I LOVE U MORE SHUT UP ID LITERALLY LET THEM TAKE ME FOR YOU  
marseille: I love you too, sister!  
nairobi: LOVE U AND YOUR WEIRD CAPS MAN ITS WHAT MAKES YOU YOU DONT CHANGE  
marseille: Thanks!  
lisboa: i'll go next :)  
lisboa: i'm grateful to all of you for welcoming me into your family, i know it may have been a little hard to trust me but i'm beyond grateful for all of your support especially on my bad days. and i am especially grateful to mi amor, sergio for always being there for me and for loving my mother and paula as your own. besos <3  
nairobi: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH LISBOA IDC I WILL BEAT THAT PIECE OF SHIT UP IF HE EVER LAYS A HAND ON YOU  
stockholm: LISBOA YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MY FAV GIRL HERE AND ILL ALWAYS BE HERE FOR YOU TO GIVE YOU A HUG AND KISS AND TO DANCE AND PARTY, I LOVE YOU BEYOND WORDS <3  
prof: I love you so much, mi mujer, nothing will ever change how I feel about you, paula and marivi.  
prof: I will beat that motherfucking dick asshole to DEATH if he ever comes near you i know i don't look strong but I have been training and even without I can easily take him because he is just a pussy ass son of a bitch and I can easily take him with the flick of my finger you will always be safe with me mi mujer. I might look like Clark Kent but I'll defend you like Superman. estoy contigo.  
berlin: HERMANITO.  
nairobi: IVE NEBER HEARD PROFE SWEAR THIS MUCH IN MY LIFE AND I AM LIVING FOR IT  
manila: PROTECTIVE PROF IS SO HOT  
lisboa: you'll always be my Superman <3 estoy contigo.  
berlin: HERMANITO IS SO IN LOVE.  
marseille: Excellent speech, brother! Wishing you both the best!  
manila: NOT THE TIMER AGAIN YALL WERE IN A GAME  
nairobi: i have given up at this point imposter just kill me its okay i miss toki a bit :)

skipped: everyone

No one was ejected. (Skipped.)

prof reports a dead body: nairobi  
also dead: lisboa  
manila: stockholm babe we all saw you kill nai  
stockholm: :( im sorry nai  
//nairobi: it’s okay bb//  
manila: idk who the other is they vented really fast  
prof: NOT MY WIFE  
prof: I WILL SCREAM  
prof: WHO KILLED MY WIFE  
prof: I WILL KICK YOUR ASS  
//lisboa: cariño i’m flattered but it’s just a game//  
prof: ITS NEVER A GAME WHEN YOUR LIFE IS ON THE LINE  
prof: I WILL ANYTHING FOR YOU  
prof: ANYTHING  
//lisboa: estoy contigo lets just kiss now okay?//  
prof: okay  
//tokyo: ARE THEY KISSING//  
//tokyo: PAULITA CONFIRM?//  
//nairobi: stop bothering that poor girl//  
//nairobi: ill kiss u if ur desperate//  
//tokyo: i’m not desperate but yeah let’s kiss//  
manila: OKAY DAMN  
manila: glad im not imp then :)  
manila: ALSO TOKIROBI IS HAPPENING YALL :)  
//helsinki: YES YES YES :) SO HAPPY FOR MY GIRLS//  
//nairobi: I LOVE U HELSI MANI//  
berlin: hermanito is growing up so fast.  
berlin: congratulations, you found a woman for you.  
prof: thanks?  
berlin: you're welcome :)  
manila: SINCE NAIROBI ISNT HERE I WILL SCREAM FOR HER BERLIN DID NOT JUST USE A SMILEY  
//nairobi: I LOVE YOU MANI OH MY GOD I LOVE U UR MY SPIRIT ANIMAL//  
berlin: i am not going to be nice to you.  
manila: ik you marquinas are brutal  
berlin: good.  
manila: brutal enough to kill your brother's wife?  
prof: no  
prof: he wouldn't  
manila: you sure?  
manila: anyway vote stockholm this round it's either berlin or marseille bc we're confirmed  
marseille: Huh? It's not me. I was on cams.  
manila: when i didn’t see the lights  
prof: it’s not berlin he can’t vent that fast  
manila: marseille its u man  
berlin: te odio hermanito. but thanks.  
//nairobi: WHYS BERLIN BEING SO NICE TO SERGIO THIS IS SO FUNNY TO ME//  
//tokyo: THIS IS SO WEIRD OMG PALMY DID U DO SMTH//  
//palermo: NO HELP WHAT DO I DO//  
berlin: i am fine.  
manila: no one uses full stops if they’re fine  
berlin: you’re right i am never fine.  
prof: ANDRES I WILL HUG YOU  
berlin: okay.  
//palermo: ILL KISS YOU MI AMOR//  
//nairobi: I WILL BE NICE TO U BERLIN//  
berlin: i am okay  
berlin: i am grateful for you all. not that often but once in a while.  
manila: WE DID IT  
nairobi: TEAM RESISTANCIA  
prof: TEAM RESISTANCIA  
lisboa: TEAM RESISTANCIA

stockholm voted by: manila, prof, marseille, berlin

Stockholm was an imposter.  
1 imposter remains.

prof called an emergency meeting  
prof: MARSEILLE OUTSIDE  
prof: ILL BEAT YOU UP  
marseille: i’d like to see you try ;)  
//tokyo: STOP WINKING POR FAVOR//  
prof: I WILL PUNCH U  
//nairobi: ITS CHRISTMAS PLEASE DONT FIGHT//  
//helsinki: please don’t fight, let’s all hug instead!!//  
//lisboa: cariño it’s alright, we can kiss instead//  
prof: fine vote marseille  
prof: only bc i’d rather kiss my wife  
berlin: we know.

marseille voted by: prof, manila, berlin, marseille

Marseille was an imposter.  
0 imposters remain.

——————

tokyo: wait marseille is kinda good at this game for a guy who can’t even turn off auto caps  
marseille: I’m slick ;)  
tokyo: please never say that again  
marseille: Why not?  
tokyo: its off your vibe  
marseille: What’s my ‘vibe’?  
tokyo: acting like a 60 year old who just discovered the iphone  
marseille: I actually have an Android. I think.  
tokyo: point proven  
nairobi: MERRY CHRISTMAS YALL  
nairobi: meet u out in the snow bc we’re gonna fight ;)  
lisboa: me and prof gonna sit this one out  
nairobi: OKAY WE SEE YOU  
tokyo: u sure you’ll be sitting  
lisboa: yeah it works that way too  
tokyo: TOO MUCH IM LEAVING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed it!! please leave a kudos and a comment if you did, tell me all your favourite parts!! ill make more soon <3


End file.
